Rammus vs Chestnaught
Rammus vs Chesnaught 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Rammus form the Video Game League of Legend and Chestnaught form the Video Game series Pokémon. Description ''League of Legend vs Pokémon! Whose spiked animal is better in battle? We are here to find out! Who do you think should win? Rammus Chestnaught Interlude '''Boomstick: SPIKY ANIMAL FIIIIIIIIGHT! Wiz: Indeed Boomstick, two anthropomorphic spiked animal will duke it out today. Boomstick: Rammus, the sentient Armordillo. Wiz: And Chesnaught, the Spiny Armor Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Rammus Wiz: The League of Legend host many strange creature. But one of them is especially outlandish, the sentient Armadillo, Rammus. Boomstick: This little guy used to be a normal Armadillo living in the Shurima desert. The thing then decided to travel to the goddamn Plagues Jungles for some reason. Wiz: Nobody knows for sure what happened there. What is known however is that he gained sentience for the first time after this. But as the only one of his kind, he was alone. Boomstick: So he spend his times walking the world, hoping to see something like him. He failed, but thorough his journey, he crafted himself a spiked set of armor that earned him the name of Armordillo. Wiz: Eventually, he found his way to the only place where someone like him would be accepted: The League of Legend! Boomstick: This little guy is a monster in a fight! His spiky shell protect him form attack, but also add strength equivalent to about 25% of his armor! Wiz: He can curls up into his shell to become a ball, rolling around the battlefield- Boomstick: At the speed of sound? Wiz: No. Rammus rolls around the battlefield and keeps speeding up for 7 seconds. Any enemy that enter in contact with him in this phase will be knocked out of the way and will be slowed down for a moment. Boomstick: But if he is ever cornered, Rammus can uses his Defensive Ball Curl, where his defenses are boosted and can reflect damage for 6 seconds. Wiz: He can uses this along with his Taunt that force enemies to attacks him and lowers their defense to take on much stronger opponent in a melee fight. Boomstick: But his greatest weapon is his Tremor ability, this summons a small earthquake around Rammus, destroying everything in his path. Wiz: Even for an armadillo, Rammus is quite smart but he prefer to fight headfirst with all of his armor. Boomstick: But one must be a fool to try to stop the armored armadillo. Rammus: Ok. Chesnaught Wiz: A trainer born in the Kalos region has a choice of three partner. The blue ninja frog, Froakie. The fire breathing fox, Fennekin. And the armored hedgehog, Chespin. Boomstick: And here, we are talking the final evolution of said hedgehog, Chesnaught! Wiz: This plant pokémon is a power house, standing at 1.6 meters and weighting 90 kg. Boomstick: He is equipped with a giant spiked shell on his back and two spiked armed shields on it's hands. Wiz: He's got many offensive attack along with these defense. The Pin Missile is a multi-hit bug attack, striking two to five times. Needle Arm is a powerful grass attack that can stuns a foes for a short time. Boomstick: The Hammer Arm is a fighting technique that crushes everything under his weight! At the losses of some speed however. Wiz: Body slam is a normal attack that can paralyze his opponent and Giga Impact is a strong tackle, but it leaves Chesnaught vulnerable after it. Boomstick: But he's got way more than attack moves, his signature ability is the Spiky Shield. It will block any attacks and reflect back physical ones. Wiz: Bulk Up will boost his attack and defense, Pain Split will, well split the pain between his opponent and Chesnaught. Boomstick: He can steal his opponent's health with Leech Seeds, boost his attack at maximum level using Belly Drum, a the cost of half of his life. Damn, if I could to this, catching squirrel would be much easier. Wiz: Even without this broken move, Chesnaught can flip a 50 tons tank with his bare hand, with Tackle! One of his weakest attack! Boomstick: And that guys can block bombs with his bare hands! There is really nothing that can stop the Spiky Armor Pokémon! Chestnaught's Cry. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight A trainer walks alone in a sun setting desert. Suddenly, a spiky creature comes out and face with the human. Trainer: Hey, a pokémon I don't know about! Go Chesnaught! The Spiky armor pokémon comes out of the pokéball and face with Rammus. Both of them enter a fighting stance. FIGHT Both of them start the fight by curling into a ball and ramming in each others a few times, but Rammus dodges the last one and tackle Chesnaught form behind. The pokémon is knocked away, but he lands on his feet and replicate with a Pin Missile hitting four times. Chesnaught slowly approach the armadillo and prepares to Hammer Arm him, but Rammus dodges the attack and attack Chesnaught using his shell spikes and hitting him a few times, knocking him on the ground. He jumps in the air and prepares to uses his Powerball on him, but the latter manage to get out his Spiky Shield and block the attack. Before Rammus can get back on his feet, Chesnaught uses Leech Seed on him. Rammus uses his Defensive Ball Curl and lunges at Chesnaught with his spikes. Chesnaught knock him back with a tackle and bite him on the stomach. He gets back by using a Powerball on him and punch him to the ground. Chesnaught is hurt by the Shield, but he continues to attack anyway. They engage in a fist fight, but due to his Defensive Ball, Ramuus wins and knocks Chesnaught again. But he gets back and start to uses Rollout again. Rammus is hit fives times in a row before getting hit by a Body Slam. He tries to get up, but his body seem paralyzed, he can't move! Chesnaught uses this opportunity to uses Feint and break Rammus's defense. He attampt to uses Giga Impact on him, but Rammus Powerball out of the way and hits Chesnaught in the belly. Angry, Chesnaught slowly approach Rammus with the intention of breaking him in half. Rammus uses Tremor to try to take him down, but the plant-type pokémon resist and takes Rammus and uses pain split on him, healing the pokémon and hurting the armadillo. As a last resort, Rammus taunts the Spiky Shield pokémon, but not before Chesnaught having boosted himself using Belly Drum. Rammus uses his Powerball yet again and rolls at high speed, but Chesnaught uses Hammer Arm on him before he can reach him, breaking him in half. KO Trainer: NO! BAD CHESNAUGHT! I wanted to catch it, not KO it! The trainer take his pokémon back to his pokéball and go back home. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well, there goes the new Pokédex entry. Wiz: While Rammus was pretty tough, he was only so because of an armor he built himself, while Chesnaught was even more tough with just his natural body. Boomstick: The pokémon had much more moves at his disposal, including some really good support moves that could help him greatly. He could always drag the fight longer with his Pain Split. Wiz: But also, Chesnaught could resist Rammus's most powerful moves: the Tremor attack due to his plant typing. Boomstick: Well Rammus got rolled up. Wiz: The winner is Chesnaught. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015